


Growing Old Together

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A moment between Rider and Queen





	Growing Old Together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Silver and Gold

Holth focused her sight in on the woman with her, remembering that the hair had once been dark, not colored with the bright silver she saw now. She remembered when the sun was enough to feel warm from, and her rider did not have to drink the bitter juice to make the pain go away.

Those thoughts made her blow a long breath out, and Leri turned her way.

"Neither of us are getting any younger, Holth my girl," the woman said, joining Holth for a shared nap on her couch. The silvery woman and the golden dragon deserved rest.


End file.
